1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to bed cover lifting structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved bed cover lift apparatus wherein the same permits spacing of cover structure relative to a mattress relative to an individual's feet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Individual's having sensitized feet due to various physical ailments such as frost bite, skin burning, and the like have sensitized feet and wherein to prevent contact of the blanket structure relative to the individual's feet or portions of the individual's body, various lift structure is available in the prior art. Such lift structure is exemplified in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,493,121 to Williams having an overlying framework having a line member arranged to lift a cover relative to an individual's feet.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,644,599 to Wolcott sets forth a bed cover lift wherein a framework spaces a cover structure relative to an individual.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,598 to Griesenbeck sets forth a bed tent spacing a tent structure relative to an underlying bed.
As such, it may be appreciated there continues to be a need for a new and improved bed cover lift apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.